


【李知勋x你】不那么酷

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “我要超级酷，但是如果你跟我聊天的话，我可以不那么酷一小会儿。”





	【李知勋x你】不那么酷

**Author's Note:**

> “我要超级酷，但是如果你跟我聊天的话，我可以不那么酷一小会儿。”

01

“我今天要做个酷盖！”我一大清早就在说胡话了，“我今天不能像以前那么不矜持地缠着你！我要成长！”

李老师一边翻着锅里的炒蛋，一边敷衍地点头：“行行。”

其实他宠溺地翘起的嘴角在告诉我，他内心不是这么想的，他很想笑我。

我别过头，难得地从衣柜里挑出来的衣服是一身黑，连耳钉都是那种酷酷的风格，连项链坠子都是小小的十字架。

李老师把早餐端到我面前的时候，我还在纠结我试图上扬却失败的眼线。

“酷盖姐姐，先把早餐吃了。”

我朝他皱了皱鼻子，乖乖地拿起叉子吃早餐去了。

02

—今天的concept是酷盖，我不能输。

习惯性拿起手机准备给李老师发信息报告午餐的我，决定放下手机。

“咦，小家伙今天没给我发信息报告午餐耶？”

“啊，对。她今天要玩酷盖游戏。”李知勋咽下可乐，决定奉陪到底。

—因为他知道我绝对不能坚持过一天。  
—虽然我觉得我可以。

03

带着耳机，踩着拍子回家的我，连下班都觉得自己酷到不行。

“今天的我能酷到底吗？”

04

打开家门，看到李老师正好从浴室出来，身上冒着热气，有点湿的发丝软塌塌地搭在脑门上。

“宝贝，回来啦？想吃什么？”

—其实我打开门看到他的时候我就酷不下去了。

他不知道。

他出门的时候想抱抱他，想撒个娇。  
午饭的时候想给他拍午餐的照片。  
整理完一份文件的时候，想跟他分享轻松的心情。  
下班的时候，想问他今天几点下班。  
坐在车上的时候，想知道他今晚想吃什么。

—这酷盖我是当不下去了。

05

“想吃辣炒年糕！”我放下包扑进他的怀里。

“你的酷盖不当啦？”李老师一手搂紧我的腰，一手摸着我的头发。

“不当了…其实也没那么好。”我嘟嘟嘴，“酷盖还是你当吧。”

他笑着把下巴搁在我发顶：

“我和你在一起的时候，也酷不起来。”

06

“人类进化了这么多年，也只是被爱着就会感到开心的小动物。”

—这句话一点没错。

07

我有一个小小的愿望，我想跟他去看星星。

我想指着一枚星星告诉他：“我永远是是你旁边的这颗星。”

08

—其实这句话有我的私心。

“我的整个轨迹都是被你影响的，即使有一天这颗星星熄灭了，它变成了暗物质，变成了看不见的东西，它依旧在影响着我的轨迹。”

“你的出现永远改变着我的星轨，无论你在哪里。”


End file.
